because of you
by reiya zuanfu
Summary: "aku tak bisa mengingat sudah berapa lama kita berpisah. dan aku masih tak bisa...melupakanmu..."—jihoon "maafkan aku jihoon-ie..."—soonyoung ff soonhoon / HoZi couple! sequel UP! RE-publish
1. Chapter 1

**Because Of You**

 **Kwon SoonYoung x Lee JiHoon**

 **And other member seventeen**

Semua cast milik tuhan,ortu dan agensi(?) :v kalo boleh sih aku mau bawa pulang hoshi ama woozi trus aku nikahin mereka berdua di KUA :v

 **[SoonHoon / HoZi couple]**

 **Oneshoot!**

Summary :

"aku tak bisa mengingat sudah berapa lama kita berpisah. dan aku masih tak bisa...melupakanmu..."—jihoon

"maafkan aku jihoon-ie..."—soonyoung

Aku gak tau ini termasuk ficsong apa bukan,kalo ada yang tau bisa tolong kasih tau dikotak review. mian kalo kurang nge feel

Terinspirasi dari lagu after school because of you dan penampilan vocal unit waktu bawain lagu itu di seventeen project,pas part nya jihoon yang entah kenapa terasa daleeeeeem banget,kayanya dia terlalu menghayati atau emang itu dia persembahin itu buat soonyoung? Hanya jihoon dan tuhan yang tau XD abaikan typo yang berserakan seperti sampah dan maaf kalo ada kesamaan karna ini murni dari otak author yang lagi baper XD and dont plagiat!

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 _ **Aku terdiam,sesak,dan kesepian**_

 _ **Dunia tanpamu menegur hatiku**_

 _ **Menjatuhkan harga diriku**_

 _ **Hatiku terkoyak**_

 _ **Jadi,kenapa kau meninggalkan ku ke belakang?**_

Hujan turun lagi malam ini membasahi seoul,ibukota korea selatan. Tak terlalu deras tapi lumayan membuat tubuh menggigil karna suhu yang menurun.

Jihoon duduk memeluk lutut dibalkon apartemennya yang berada dilantai dua membiarkan percikan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, tatapannya kosong memandang ke arah depan.

"aku masih tak bisa melupakanmu...bahkan aku tak bisa mengingat sudah berapa tahun kita berpisah."

Jihoon menumpukan kepalanya diatas lengannya yang terlipat diatas lutut. Kristal bening menetes disudut matanya.

"kenapa aku ingin sekali melihatmu hari ini soonyoung-ie?" jihoon memiringkan kepalanya kekanan hingga kini pandangannya tertuju pada balkon apartemen disebelahnya.

Hujan hari ini mengingatkannya kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat terakhir kali dirinya bertemu soonyoung.

Suara rintik hujan menemani dirinya menangis lagi malam ini mengingat masa lalu.

 **SoonHoon Couple**

Jihoon ingat hari itu hujan walau tak begitu deras saat soonyoung mengajaknya bertemu. Mereka bertemu dicafe tempat biasa mereka berkencan. Hari itu jihoon merasa sangat bahagia karna bisa bertemu soonyoung. Mereka sudah dua minggu tak bertemu karna kesibukan soonyoung sebagai mahasiswa dan juga dancer. Dengan memakai setelan sweater biru,jeans hitam dan sneakers biru serta banie putih yang menutupi rambut blondenya jihoon duduk disudut cafe dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir merahnya.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya pelan sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan soonyoung belum terlihat sama sekali. Mata kecilnya menatap kearah kaca cafe disampingnya yang basah karna tetesan hujan. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling cafe hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok sang kekasih berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Soonyoung terlihat tampan dengan hoodie abu-abu,jeans hitam dan sneaker abu-abu serta beanie abu-abu yang menutupi rambut blondenya.

Jihoon tersenyum saat soonyoung sudah duduk dihadapannya.

Soonyoung memandang jihoon dalam.

Sepuluh menit berlalu soonyoung masih menatap jihoon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan itu membuat jihon mengerutkan keningnya kenapa kekasihnya tak bersuara karna biasanya kekasihnya itu cerewet.

Akhirnya jihoon memilih menatap balik kedalam manik sang kekasih. Dan tertegun saat tahu bagaimana cara soonyoung menatapnya.

"maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah lama?" senyum kaku terpatri dibibir soonyoung. Dan jihoon sadar bahwa senyuman itu tidak -nya terpaksa tersenyum untuknya.

"ya,tak apa. Aku juga baru datang." Jihoon memainkan jairinya diatas meja.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan jihoon-ie..."

Jihoon hanya menatap kedalam manik soonyoung seakan memberi gestur 'apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'. Dan entah mengapa jantung jihoon berdegub kencang dan perasaannya jadi tak enak. _'ada apa ini tuhan...'_

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita berpisah?" kata soonyoung dengan senyum kaku dibibirnya. Senyum yang dipaksakan itu muncul lagi dibibirnya.

Jihoon membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan soonyoung. 'berpisah?' bahkan kata-kata itu tak pernah terpikir diotaknya. Apa soonyoung sedang bercanda sekarang?

"kenapa kau berbicara begitu?" jihoon bersuara setelah sadar dari rasa shock nya matanya menatap dalam kemanik mata soonyoung.

"aku...aku ingin kita putus jihoon-ie."

Jihoon menunduk,menghindar dari tatapan yang diberikan oleh soonyoung—tatapan yang penuh dengan keseriusan.

"wae?" bisik jihoon lirih tapi masih bisa didengar namja yang duduk didepannya.

"aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini...maafkan aku." Soonyoung mencoba meraih tangan jihoon yang berada diatas meja untuk digenggamnya tapi namja mungil itu menghindar dengan menarik kedua tangannya. Senyum miris terukir dibibir soonyoung karna mendapat penolakan dari namja mungil yang sebentar lagi berstatus menjadi mantan kekasih nya.

"wae soonyoung-ie?" suara jihoon mulai serak. Namja mungil itu berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes.

"maafkan aku jihoon-ie...aku harus segera pergi." Soonyoung beranjak meninggalkan jihoon sendirian.

"hiks..." runtuh sudah pertahanan jihoon.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan kini terlihat wajahnya yang basah karna air mata. Jihoon memandang sendu punggung soonyoung yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya hingga namja itu keluar dari soonyoung tak memandang lagi kearahnya.

Jihoon hanya tak tahu jika namja yang pergi meninggalkannya juga meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya sama hancurnya dengan hati jihoon. Namja itu berusaha untuk tidak berlari kearah jihoon dan meraih tubuh namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Hatinya hancur sangat hancur dan dadanya sesak melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis karna dirinya. Dengan memantapkan hatinya soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe.

'maafkan aku jihoon-ie...ini mungkin yang terbaik.'

"wae soonyoung-ie? Wae? Hiks" jihoon menunduk dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat dengan bisikan lirih dan isakan kecil. Bibirnya terus bergumam 'wae soonyoung-ie?apa salahku?' membuat seisi cafe memandangnya dengan sendu dan kasihan.

Setelah lelah menangis jihoon membersihkan bekas air mata yang menetes diwajahnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan cafe membiarkan tetesan hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

 **SoonHoon Couple**

Air mata masih mengalir dipipi jihoon tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibir namja mungil itu.

Jihoon hanya ingin berada disamping soonyoung. Jihoon sangat mencintai untuk soonyoung benar-benar ingin soonyoung kembali lagi padanya. Jihoon ingin kembali kemasa saat dirinya masih bersama soonyoung.

Saat dimana dirinya memberikan cintanya pada soonyoung...

Saat dimana dirinya semakin terikat dengan pemuda itu...

... dan Saat dirinya membalas pelukan soonyoung.

Tapi kini semua hanya jadi bayang-bayang semu untuk dirinya dan kini dirinya merasakan sakit sendiri. Sendirian...tanpa soonyoung disisinya.

 **SoonHoon Couple**

Sejak putus dari soonyoung, jihoon menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Namja mungil itu benar-benar terpuruk denga keadaannya sekarang. Beruntung dirinya sudah ujian dan tinggal menunggu wisuda kelulusannya di Pledis SHS, jadi tak masalah jika dirinya tak pergi kesekolah.

Jihoon bahkan mengabaikan panggilan dari seungkwan,junghan hyung dan woonwoo yang menanyakan keadaannya. Jihoon sudah memberitahu mereka jika dirinya dan soonyoung sudah putus. Dan tentu saja mereka khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu dari kejadian itu tapi jihoon masih saja merasa kehilangan dan sedih. Siapa yang tak kehilangan jika kau sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dan itu kandas tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Hari ini teman-temannya mampir ke apartemennya. Mereka bilang ingin melihat keadaannya dan juga ingin menghiburnya agar tak bersedih lagi.

Mereka semua sedang duduk di sofa apartemennya.

"kau tahu bukan jika soonyoung tak suka jika melihatmu bersedih." Junghan duduk disisinya sambil mengelus surai blonde jihoon.

"hn"

"kau tak bisa terus seperti ini hyung."itu suara seungkwan,bocah itu duduk disebelah kirinya sambil memakan keripik kentang miliknya.

"betul jihoon-ie. Kau tahu sendiri jika soonyoung lebih suka saat melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum."—wonwoo

"ya,kau benar...tapi bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum dan tertawa jika sumber kebahagiaan ku pergi?"

"aku tahu pasti sangat berat saat kau ditinggalkan aku benar-benar rindu dengan jihoon yang dulu. Jihoon yang galak dan suka tidur dikelas." Seungkwan tersenyum kearah jihoon.

Pletakk

"AAWW!"

"panggil aku hyung,dasar bocah!"jihoon mendengus setelah menjitak kepala seungkwan. bocah ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya!

"nah ini baru uri jihoon-ie..." wonwoo bertepuk tangan dengan semangat mengundang gelak tawa dari tiga namja lain.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu jika jihoon masih sering menangisi soonyoung setiap malam dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun paginya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu jihoon berusaha menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Jihoon hanya tak ingin soonyoung kecewa karna dirinya tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang soonyoung inginkan. Dirinya berharap soonyoung dapat memahami hatinya meski kini mereka tak bersama dan ini menjadi batas dari cinta mereka yang telah rusak.

Air mata menetes dari mata namja mungil itu terus turun hinga membasahi bibir kering namja mungil itu. Terus seperti ini jika dirinya kembali mengingat soonyoung.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan soonyoung-ie? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghapus mu dari pikiranku..." jihoon memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk didepan dada,pandangannya mengarah ke potret dirinya dan soonyoung yang berada disisi tubuhnya.

 **SoonHoon Couple**

Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya.

"aku merindukanmu...aku membutuhkanmu...aku selalu bermimpi jika kita ingin kembali kemasa ingin mencium mu lagi soonyoung-ie..." jihoon mendongakan kepalanya hingga tetesan hujan membasahi wajahnya.

"hatiku sakit hiks...a-aku tak bisa menanggungnya hiks...sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku hiks tak bisa tanpamu hiks... jebal, kembalilah dan tinggalah bersamaku hiks" jihoon menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai yang dingin kedua kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya,dia hanya ngin soonyoung-nya kembali.

Jihoon merasa pandangannya menjadi kabur dan kepalanya berdenyut kencang. hingga akhirnya tubuh itu tergolek lemah dilantai yang dingin dan basah karna siraman air hujan.

Dan tanpa jihoon sadari,sedari tadi ada namja yang terus memperhatikannya dari dengan payung hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari apartemen jihoon.

"mianhae jihoon-ie...saranghae..."lirih namja itu.

Setitik air mata terjatuh dari sudut matanya melebur menjadi satu dengan air hujan. Namja yang sudah beberapa tahun selalu melihat jihoon dari jauh tanpa berani mendekat, namja itu adalah—

.

.

.

—Kwon soonyoung.

 **END**

 **thanks to : hopiekookie , GitARMY , YulJeon , JiminVivi , PikaaChuu , Soyu567**

review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Apology

cast : Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

seventeen member and other

.

.

Annyeong, mian ne sequelnya lama. Lg sibuk didunia nyata. Jadi ngaret update nya :( dan maaf atas ketidak nyamanan reader karna kesalahan author.

mian kalo jelek dan bahasanya susah dipahamin karna saya lagi males ngedit:v abaikan typo yang berserakan macam sampah.

WARN! YAOI

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Seharusnya soonyoung lebih berani, dan tak meninggalkan jihoon, jika pada akhirnya ia harus menderita karna melihat jihoon-nya terluka.

Jihoon-nya?

Masih pantaskah soonyoung mengklaim jihoon?

* * *

Seperti biasa hari ini soonyoung mengikuti jihoon lagi secara diam-diam. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setelah berpisah dengan jihoon.

Sooyoung menatap sendu namja mungil yang sedang duduk dibangku taman. Itu tempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dulu. Soonyoung terpukul melihat wajah manis yang dulunya bersinar kini terlihat pucat. Dirinya ingin menghampiri dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya tapi ia urungkan.

katakanlah soonyoung pengecut karna dia tak berani mendekati jihoon. Tapi memang soonyoung merasa tak pantas mendekati jihoon lagi.

Seandainya dia lebih berani membantah keinginan ayahnya, mungkin semua takkan seperti ini.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu berputar dibenaknya.

* * *

"Tinggalkan pemuda itu."

Soonyoung mendongakan wajahnya saat suara ayahnya terdengar dimeja makan yang terasa kaku itu. Selalu seperti ini jika hanya ada mereka berdua dimeja makan.

"Apa maksud Appa?" Kening soonyoung berkerut dalam mencerna ucapan dari ayahnya.

"Tinggalkan pemuda Lee itu. Kau akan Appa Jodohkan dengan rekan bisnis Appa." Lagi. Kata dan nada yang terucap datar dari bibir ayah membuatnya mengeraskan rahang.

"Aku tidak mau." Desisnya tajam. Soonyoung menatap datar ayahnya. Apa-apaan orang tua ini, seenaknya saja.

"Turuti perintah Appa. Jika tidak kau akan menyesal."

"Apa yang akan Appa lakukan ?" Soonyoung menatap tajam lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mebunuhnya."Kata Tuan Kwon dingin.

"Kau takkan melakukannya." Tenanglah Soonyoung, dia hanya membual, batin Soonyoung menenangkan. Tapi saat melihat ayahnya meraih ponsel dan mendial nomor seseorang perasaannya jadi tak tenang.

"Josh, bunuh bocah Lee itu dan bawa mayatnya kerumahku. Terserah padamu. Bila perlu lubangi dadanya atau tembak kepalanya." Kata tuan Kwon dingin.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Soonyoung. Matanya membulat, kaget tentu saja. Ayah serius dengan ucapannya?

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin melawan perintah Appa." Tuan kwon memandang remeh pada Soonyoung.

Dan pemuda itu hanya mengepalkan tangan hingga buku jarinya memutih. Cih sial!

Seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas memasuki ruang makan. Sedikit bergidik saat merasa suasana mencekam diruang makan yang terdapat dua orang, ayah dan anak.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintahmu. Tapi jangan pernah Appa menyentuhnya. Ah, dan satu lagi. Aku tidak sudi dijodohkan." kata Soonyoung dingin sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Batalkan perintahku josh." Tuan kwon memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan putranya serta tatapan bertanya dari adik iparnya.

"Hey, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Soonyoung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pamannya.

"Hyung kau keterlaluan. Dan kenapa kau menyuruh adik iparmu hyung? Kau ingin dibunuh noona karna membuat Ren marah. Seenaknya saja menyuruh anak kecil membunuh." Namja bersurai pirang itu duduk disebelah pria yang menjabat sebagai kakak iparnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang benar, baekho. Dan yang sopan saat kau berbicara dengan hyung mu! Dasar adik ipar kurang ajar!" Tuan kwon-ayah soonyoung mendengus mendengar ucapan namja disampingnya.

"Ya ya terserahmu lah hyung. Dasar keras kepala." baekho menggerutu, ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan tuan Kwon sendirian diruang makan.

* * *

Hari ini hujan turun meski tidak begitu deras, dan hari ini juga Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon bertemu dikafe biasa mereka berkencan. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak ayah menyuruhnya berpisah dengan Jihoon. Selama itu dirinya tidak menemui Jihoon dengan alasan sibuk kuliah dan latihan dance padahal dirinya sedang mempersiapkan perasaannya meski sampai sekarang dirinya belum siap berpisah dengan Jihoon.

Dia masih sangat mencintai pemuda mungil itu.

Soonyoung sengaja datang 30menit lebih awal dari jam yang dijanjikan oleh mereka. Tanpa turun dari mobil ditemani oleh dua orang suruhan ayahnya. Dirinya duduk dikursi penumpang, pandangannya mengarah lurus keluar tepatnya ke cafe tempatnya dan Jihoon bertemu.

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat jihoon yang berjalan dari arah kanan. Kekasihnya terlihat sangat manis dengan memakai beanie putih yang sama dengannya. Rambutnya masih blonde dan tambah panjang.

Ternyata Jihoon menuruti keinginannya, Soonyoung menyuruh Jihoon memanjangkan rambutnya meski tak sepanjang rambut Junghan. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih mungilnya, 'Jihoon terlihat seperti gadis remaja'.

Jihoon nya duduk disudut cafe senyum manis terukir dibibir merah favorit Soonyoung.

Lima belas menit berlalu Soonyoung masih memandangi Jihoon dari dalam mobil.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya dan beranjak keluar menghampiri Jihoon dicafe.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Kata Soonyoung dengan nada dingin hingga dua orang berbadan kekar itu tidak jadi mengikutinya.

Soonyoung berjalan memasuki cafe, membawa langkahnya ke meja dimana kekasihnya berada. Soonyoung duduk didepan Jihoon, manik hitamnya tak henti memandang namja manis didepannya. Soonyoung terlalu larut akan pesona Jihoon hingga dirinya hampir lupa tujuannya datang kemari. Dan dirinya tersentak saat Jihoon menatap balik kedalam bola matanya.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu soonyoung bisa melihat bagaimana manik hazel kekasihnya yang tertegun.

"maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah lama?" senyum kaku terpatri dibibir Soonyoung. Tenanglah Soonyoung ini hanya sebentar, kau pasti bisa melakukannya.

"ya, tak apa. Aku juga baru datang." Jihoon memainkan jairinya diatas meja.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Jihoon-ie..." Soonyoung terus menatap lekat mata sipit kekasihnya yang penuh tanya dan ada perasaan... takut?

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita berpisah?" kata Soonyoung dengan senyum kaku dibibirnya. Senyum yang dipaksakan itu muncul lagi dibibirnya.

"kenapa kau berbicara begitu?" Jihoon bersuara setelah sadar dari rasa shock nya matanya menatap dalam kemanik mata Soonyoung.

"aku...aku ingin kita putus jihoon-ie."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon, tatapan yang penuh dengan keseriusan.

"wae?" bisik Jihoon lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh dirinya.

"aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini...maafkan aku." Soonyoung mencoba meraih tangan Jihoon yang berada diatas meja untuk digenggamnya tapi namja mungil itu menghindar dengan menarik kedua tangannya. Senyum miris terukir dibibir Soonyoung karna mendapat penolakan dari namja mungil yang sebentar lagi berstatus menjadi mantan kekasih nya.

"Wae Soonyoung-ie?" suara Jihoon mulai serak. Soonyoung tahu jika namja mungil itu berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes.

"maafkan aku Jihoon-ie...aku harus segera pergi." Soonyoung beranjak meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat Jihoon yang menangis karna dirinya.

Soonyoung terus melangkah keluar dan menanhan dirinya agar tak berbalik untuk merengkuh tubuh jihoon.

Buliran bening menetes dari sudut mata Soonyoung setiap pemuda itu mengambil langkahnya menjauh dari Jihoon. Hatinya sama hancurnya dengan hati Jihoon. Namja itu berusaha untuk tidak berlari kearah Jihoon dan meraih tubuh namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Hatinya hancur sangat hancur dan dadanya sesak melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis karna dirinya. Dengan memantapkan hatinya Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe.

'maafkan aku Jihoon-ie...ini mungkin yang terbaik.'

* * *

Sejak mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jihoon, Soonyoung menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Dirinya benar-benar terpuruk dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu dari kejadian itu tapi dirinya masih merasa kehilangan dan sedih. Selama itu pula Soonyoung mengunci dirinya dikamar. Siapa yang tak kehilangan jika kau sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dan itu kandas karna keinginan ayahnya.

Soonyoung memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, wajahnya pucat dan basah karna air mata.

"Jihoonie...bogoshippeo"

 _Tok tok tok_

"Soonyoungie, eomma mohon buka pintunya. Apa kau ingin melihat eomma sedih nak?"

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu saat mendengar suara ibunya.

 _Cklek_

Hal pertama yang soonyoung lihat adalah wajah sendu ibunya. Manik hitamnya terpejam saat tangan halus ibunya mengelus wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sayang? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Eomma...hiks" Soonyoung menghambur kedalam pelukan ibunya.

Nyonya Kwon memeluk erat tubuh putranya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat tangisan anaknya. Baru kali ini dia melihat anaknya menangis seperti ini. Frustasi, sakit dan merasa kehilangan. Padahal dulu saat kakek yang paling dekat dengannya meninggal ataupun saat soonyoung kecil terjatuh, anaknya tak menangis seperti ini.

"Uljima sayang. Wae geurae? Katakan pada eomma." Soonyoung yang makin terisak dipelukan ibunya. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah wajah ibunya yang panik dan teriakan ibunya yang memanggil namanya sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

Dan keesokan harinya saat soonyoung membuka matanya, dirinya telah berada dirumah sakit.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

spoiler*

"Untuk apa kau kembali lagi kesini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ck,tentu saja ini urusanku. Jika itu menyangkut jihoon."

"Memangnya kau siapanya eh?"

"Aku orang yang akan melindungi jihoon dari orang sepertimu. Menjauhlah dari hidup jihoon dan jangan pernah kembali lagi soonyoung-ssi."

"Apa maksudmu hah!"

"Pergilah dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan jihoon jika kau ingin menyakitinya lagi. Sudah cukup aku melihatnya terluka sedalam ini."

* * *

note : rei minta maaf karna konten yuri yang rei masukin, maaf sekali. dan rei bingung ini endingnya mau gimana? apa rei harus memisahkan soonyoung dari jihoon, dengan membuat jihoon move on? mungkin ini bakal lama lanjutannya karna bentar lagi rei KKN :'( mian mengecewakan readers semua

see you next time

ppyong^^


End file.
